In traditional computing systems, page faults and/or misses may occur when software accesses a fixed-length contiguous block of memory (e.g., a page) that is mapped in virtual memory space but is not loaded into physical memory. More recent computing systems may include a graphics processing unit (GPU) that experiences page faults when accessing addresses in virtual memory space. In such a configuration, hardware of the GPU may report each page fault to an operating system (OS) running on a central processing unit (CPU) of the system. As the OS resolves the page faults, page fault responses may then be communicated from the OS back to the GPU. If, however, either the GPU decides to switch contexts from an existing process to a different process or an existing process encounters a termination condition, new process contexts and recycled processes, respectively, may be negatively impacted. For example, outstanding page faults that are satisfied after a context switch or process termination may lead to incorrect scheduling decisions and/or system instability. Indeed, this instability may increase as the frequency of context switches and processes terminations increases, because tracking outstanding page faults on GPU hardware may be complex and difficult to implement under conventional solutions.